robloxcharactermayhemwikifandomcom-20200215-history
Lorega
Map Information Lorega is a Town map created by ShaffleFox. The Fourth map was added on Character Mayhem and the First Original Map was Created on Character Mayhem. As a January 2020 Update, there's a lot of changes * Time set into Sunset. * Houses and Buildings changes * Extended Map * Another Easter Egg Advantage and Disadvantage Advantage: * Easy to hide through houses. Except for ambushers. * Heal Pads nearby. * Ammo Station nearby. (Left and Right) * Can do a Parkour using Trees and Road Lights. * Rifles are Recommended. Disadvantage: * Sniper Rifles are not recommended. Unless what are you doing. * Spawn Kills * Small Map Easter Eggs In Lorega, There's an Easter Eggs around the map. These are Easter Eggs: * Computer Shops - Located at Grey House (Blue Computer Shop) and Small House (Brown Computer Shop). As a January Update, another Computer Shop added to the map. Located near Blue Computer Shop. * Play Hard User in Arsenal - Located at Blue Computer Shop. User: cavey629 * Granny R15: Remastered '''- Located at Blue Computer Shop. in the Thumbnail used from Remastered Showcase. * '''Roblox Studio - Located at Blue Computer Shop. * Playing Jailbreak '''- Located at Blue Computer Shop. Same Easter Egg from [https://robloxcharactermayhemwiki.fandom.com/wiki/Crossfire '''Crossfire], Basement and Town 69. * Philippine Flag '- Located at Blue Small House. * '''Floating Heal Mesh '- Located at Chapel. When you look at the Window, the Cross and the Heal Pad Bubble will Disappear. * '''Immortal Chicken - Near at Trees. Won't die because of Mesh Part. * Disaster IT! 2 Thumbnail '''- Located at Brown Computer Shop. * '''Animal Agent: Basement - Located at Brown Computer Shop. This thumbnail used by [https://robloxcharactermayhemwiki.fandom.com/wiki/Animal_Agent Animal Agent] and [[Character Mayhem|'Character Mayhem']]. * Granny R15: Regular - Located at Brown Computer Shop. An old map used from Alpha Version of Granny R15. * SOUL IS TRASH BASURA!!! (Changed) - Located at Brown Computer Shop. As a reason why Silent trying to Trash-Talk about Lorega Map... Basura means Garbage '''''or Trash'' from 'Cebuano '(or 'Spanish '''because they are similar words). User: S1lentS0ul1 As a January 2020 Update, this Easter Egg changed. * '''Animatronics '- Located at Brown Computer Shop. Reference to '''Five Nights at Freddy's * Toothless - Located at Buildings (Changed). You need to Use Romina 'or 'Justine or Tanya 'or 'Agent K-9 ''' to see Toothless because they use '''Sniper Rifles. As a January 2020 Update, Toothless changed his location. Located near Lorega Public Market. Reference to How to Train Your Dragon * Default Cat - Located near the Chapel. Reference to Pet Simulator by BIG GAMES. * ShaffleFox was Here - Located top of the Blue Computer Shop. Trivia * Lorega is the First Map created on Character Mayhem. Not the Baseplate. * Lorega is the Small Map. So some Players are Easily to kill some Players even Spawn Kills. * Lorega Map used has a Loading Design and Background on Menu Screen. * Before Character Mayhem has arrived, ShaffleFox decided to add Lorega map to Animal Agent. but it canceled. * The Original name of Lorega is "The Town". * As a January 2020 Update, Lorega Map being extended. * When you enter the new Computer Shop and Small Brown Shop, there's a message "Hey! No Sapphires for you ;c Buy your own" and "Need Battle Points? Ah too bad ;c Get your own" Gallery Category:Maps